WEHIKHI - Part one
by chocoholic
Summary: Scully and Mulder find that whats beneath there feet isn't allways mud.....this another really bad fic but please read and reveiw.


THE X FILES;

__

Hi, I don't own anyone from the x-files. This is my fanfic but it's in script form 'cos I wrote it 2 years ago and I'd never heard of this site. Scully and Mulder get sent to Manchester about a suspicious murder……

**__**

WEHIKHI

SCENE 1

THURSDAY 16TH JULY,1999

MANCHESTER, ENGLAND

There is a room with a coffee table in the middle but no other furniture anywhere. A man in a leather jacket and a bundle of papers in his hands ENTERS.

Man: and they thought I was crazy, eh? I'll show them crazy!

He places down the papers onto the coffee table.

Man: Alright beast. I'm ready for you.

The lights go out and we can hear screams & howls.

SCENE 2

Monday 20th June,

F.B.I. headquarters 

Skinner is there with a committee of agents including scully. Behind Skinner are some people, mostly mid-twenties.

Skinner: You have all been called here on a mission. As you now the F.B.I. has been getting a lot of bad press lately, not many young people are joining up. Your job is to escort these young people you see behind me who haven't quite made up their minds weather the F.B.I. is the choice for them. Take them on whatever job you are on_, (too scully_) no matter how….unusual.

Out side Scully is with a skinny curly haired man in a suit and tie. His name is Thomas.

Scully: Don't worry, not every thing about the F.B.I. is that boring!

Thomas: I actually found it quite interesting.

Scully: (Pause) So, what training do you have?

Thomas: I went to med-school, but it just wasn't my thing.

Scully: Hey, that's exactly how I got into the….

Mulder rushes into her & interrupts.

Mulder: Hey, Scully! You've gotta see this case!

Scully: Can't you see I have company? Ouch! And get of my foot!

Mulder: Oh yeah, the _students_. 

Thomas: Remember Dana, you have to take me on every case.

Mulder: (pause) Oh, I don't think you'll be able to stomach this one.

SCENE 3:

Mulders office, Mulder, Scully, and Thomas enter.

Mulder: (goes to his computer) Picture this troy,

Thomas: It's Thomas!

Mulder: Whatever anyway picture this. A 23 year old man is found dead in a room with nothing in it except some table and a 15mm by 3mm hole in the centre of the room but with no physical cause of death. And it gets worse.

Mulder clicks and pictures appear of a room covered in blood.

Mulder (cont.): The blood was identified to be human.

Thomas: Well, of course what else could it be?!

Mulder: Open your mind Tom. The victim suffered no loss of blood.

Scully: So who's was it?

Mulder: We don't know, that's why I want you to come to Manchester with me.

Scully: Errrr, Manchester, as in England?

Mulder: It'll only be for a few days.

Thomas: Sounds like a great holiday to me!

Mulder: Oh, sorry, are you still here?

Scully: Mulder, no.1, I'm not going to another country if this is going to be one of your 'little green men' hunts.

No.2, if I go Thomas has to go too, and no.3, If I go then guess who's paying 'cos it won't be me!

Mulder: You drive a hard bargain Mrs.F.B.I woman

As they leave we fade to….

**__**

SCENE 4

Tuesday 21st June, 1999

MANCHESTER, ENGLAND.

(Thomas, Mulder & Scully enter room from SCENE 1)

Mulder: No-one has been in this room except police wearing rubber gloves, so any fibres or prints are either the victim or the killer.

Thomas: Gross!

Mulder: Are you going to ask me how I know about this case? (Scully tries to interrupt but he continues) Well my grandmother lives in the flat above, and she told the police the F.B.I. would be interested. 

An old woman enters (Gladys)

Gladys: Oh, Fox , I'm so glad to see you!

Mulder: Likewise, now did you know your neighbo….

Gladys: So, have you heard from your mother recently? (She doesn't wait for him to answer)

Do you still live in that grotty old flat?

Have you got a girlfriend yet?

When are you getting promoted?

Come have a coffee we've got so much to catch up on! (She drags him of)

Thomas: (looking unconvertible) So….how long have you and Mr.Mulder been together?

Scully: What?! Oh come on he's not my boyfr….

(She notices something) Come ,look at this Thomas. (he goes over to where she is kneeling) Feel the floor near this hole, it's scorching!

Thomas: Wait a minute! Dana, has anyone measured how deep this hole is?

Scully: No, does it matter

Thomas: You know what? It just might.

SCENE 5

Mulder is upstairs trying to interview Gladys

Gladys: And your coisin Robert, bourght this T.V. and only when he got it home did he realise it had a crack down the screen! Ha ha! About a foot long!

Mulder: Yes, very funny, Grandma, but can we talk about the murder?

Gladys: Yes, of course! Well, we were very suspicious of Mark when he moved in down stairs, him being young an' all, but he wasn't like them other hooligan teenagers. He used to say "Gladys you look as young as me!"

Mulder: So, Mr.Andrews was how old when he moved in?

Gladys: Sixteen.

Mulder: And did he ever mention his parents?

Gladys: No, never. Oh, wait he said something rather peculiar. He said, "I stopped their pain"

Mulder: And you never connected this to the question 'hey, what if he's killed his mom & dad?'

Gladys: No never.

SCENE 6

21st June, 1999

Delaware, America

(In a darkened room the cigarette smoking man, the well-manicured man and Skinner are around a table made for about 20!)

Skinner: I'm not happy about the case agent Mulder has gone on.

The Cigarette Smoking Man: Well, what can he find out?

Skinner: You no what! He knows too much already!

Well Manicured Man: I agree, but what does he know?

Skinner: You want a list? All we seem to be doing is plotting to keep the truth from….

Smoking Man: So fire him. It won't be before time.

Skinner: No, no. He just doesn't give up.

Skinner (cont.): We need a plan, then we need a plan B, then a plan C. Know what else we need?

Cigarette Man: What?

Skinner: Plan action.

_Hi! I'm going to continue this when I have time._

Please, please, please, PLEASE review.


End file.
